


Anchors

by Drapetomania



Series: Sterek poems [5]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anger, Derek forgives himself eventually, Forgiveness, Guilt, M/M, Recovery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-10
Updated: 2016-07-10
Packaged: 2018-07-22 19:39:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7451539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drapetomania/pseuds/Drapetomania
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anger is Derek's anchor, his coping mechanism - until it's not.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Anchors

**Author's Note:**

> This is mostly about Derek, subtle sterek in the end.

There's an angry boy   
Who bares his teeth   
And shouts a lot   
But it's not his fault, it's not   
They ask where are the parents   
Who never taught him to behave   
But they're long gone   
And it's not their fault   
  
There's an angry boy   
Who chases everyone off   
And glares a lot   
Oh, but it's not his fault   
They ask where are his siblings   
With whom he laughed and danced   
But they're long gone   
And it's not their fault   
  
There's an angry boy   
Who loved a girl once   
She was the first thing he lost   
And even that is not his fault   
They ran together hand in hand   
Until her last breath in his arms   
Made him start thinking   
It's all his fault   
  
There was once a woman   
Who smiled sweetly while she lied   
And then killed a lot   
Which certainly isn't his fault   
He wonders why he let her in   
Let her pour fire in his veins   
It's still burning, it won't stop   
Because he believes it's all his fault   
  
There's an angry man   
Who's still just a boy   
And blames himself a lot   
Even when it's not his fault   
Be careful if you love him   
Because he doesn't mind bleeding   
Everything he loved is everything he lost   
And he'll tell you it's all his fault   
  
There's an angry man   
Who's so afraid   
Of trust and love   
That how to live he forgot   
He's dying and you save him   
He says he'll kill you if you don't   
He threatens you a lot   
But if you knew his story, you'd know it's not his fault   
  
There's an angry man   
Who's drowning   
Because he's always fought   
And now you know it's not his fault   
You almost give your life for his   
Because you understand   
Your mother's gone, your father hurt   
And you think it's all your fault   
  
There's an angry man   
Who looks at you   
Like you've hit his only soft spot   
It'll be his fault   
If he keeps letting you near   
If he holds you dear   
In his web of pain you'll be caught   
And your death will be all his fault   
  
There's an angry man   
Who's not so angry   
Since you've touched his heart   
Every day you tell him "it's not your fault"   
And he listens to you like no one's done   
No one but your mom   
One day he'll be deep in thought   
And say "we did the best we could, it's neither of our faults"   



End file.
